This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle fuel systems often include a fuel pump module for pumping fuel to the engine. The fuel pump module can be disposed within the fuel tank. Many fuel pump modules have electrical components that need to electrically connect to components that are disposed outside the fuel pump module. Thus, wiring harnesses and/or other connectors are often included on the fuel pump module. Such electrical connectors need to be robust. Also, the electrical connectors need to be readily manufacturable.